brokenshovelfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters (symposium)
Some "commonly known" information about the characters in game will pop up here sooner or later: Council of Doctori: Doctor Orris Petäjä, Treasurer (taloudenhoitaja) (61) Player: Heiko Romu Doctor Petäjä is a well liked teacher among the students, and is known to support especially students with humble background with scholarships. He himself is a commoner, but has nevertheless climbed up the academic stairs to the high position of Doctor and Treasurer. Doctor Petäjä is a true pioneer on the field of firearms and cannons, which are weapons that are still extremely rare, often almost just mythical, in the Empire. He has sometimes put up a show on the campus or some nearby field, with a bit varying results - there have not been any real accidents, but nobody would call the weapons exactly safe. However, many find his studies fascinating. Petäjä is a strong candidate for the position of Praeceptor, and also has a vote of his own. Doctor Reien Holst, Chief of Studies (Opintovastaava) (41) Player: Jaakko Virtanen (DEBRIEF!) Doctor Holst is an ambitious scholar concentrating mathematics. He rarely bothers to explain things twice for his students, and is known to have little understanding for stupidity, laziness or any kind of pranks. His tasks as Chief of Studies, like organizing the schedules, he takes care of with great efficiency. Doctor Holst is one of the main candidates for the position of Praeceptor (the second one being Doctor Orris Petäjä), and has naturally also a vote in the elections. He is of noble heritage, though the rumors say there have been some trouble with inheriting titles in his family... Maybe that is the cause why he doesn't seem to get along with his cousin, Vihde Holst. Sir Doctor Vihde Holst, Chief of Politics (poliittinen vastaava) (32) Player: Eetu Kinnunen Sir Doctor Holst is nothing like his cousin Doctor Holst. He is known for being an often seen guest at social events in Hopiajärvi, and his manners and dress reflect more his noble background than his academic one. He does not exactly hide that he likes good food and pretty women. He is, however, a succesfull scholar, well aquaintanced with his field of law and politics. Sir Doctor has a vote in the election for Praeceptor, like all the members of the Council of Doctori. Doctor Rosaria Pelegion, Chief of Research (Tutkimusvastaava) (36) Player: Julia Fält The newest member of the Council, the younger daughter of an Earl, and a fiery defender of the commoners rights to education and academic inventions. Doctor Pelegion is a decided woman, who demands much of her students, but also recognizes and rewards hard work and good tries. She has concentrated her studies on different dyes and the improvement of dyeing methods, and knows thus also some chemistry, geology and botany. Pelegion is known to have her disagreements with both the candidates for Praeceptor, the question remains whom she considers to be the lesser evil. Other scholars from the Beryll: Doctor Bevior Xanton (Old) Player: Ella Karjalainen Doctor Xanton, the oldest scholar in the Beryll, is known to brag that he keeps the record in failing doctoral candidates. He has a sharp intellect and the reputation of looking up to nobody - he apparently has the noble title of a Lord, though he has never used it. Doctor Xanton is generally respected and feared by the students and older scholars alike. He has specialized on botany and medicine, and his herbariums fill a whole room of the Academy. Nobody knows to whom this old scholar is going to give his precious vote. Magister Kairan Vellon (39) Player: Tomi Letonsaari (DEBRIEF!) Magister Vellon - originally, and actually still a Lord - came to the Beryll some years ago from another academy, and has since then studied and taught folklore, old religions, mythology and the such in the Academy. About a month ago he presented his newest theory, of which he apparently was rather proud, to the great audience, probably hoping to reach the title of Doctor with it. However, Doctor Xanton immediately found some gaping holes in the theory, and Vellon hasn't made any new attempts to shine since then. The students usually find Magister Vellon an agreeable teacher. Vellon has not given any hints about whom he is going to vote for in the Praeceptorial elections. Other scholars: Doctor Hollan Mirro (33), Player: Riina Kantola Hollan is a doctor currently not bound to any university. He has spent some time teaching, some time researching, and actually got very famous for a few of the theories he published. Besides that he is renowned for his careless dressing style... Currently Doctor Mirro is applying for the open position of a Creative in the Beryll. Doctor Gondian Corwen (44), Player: Lauri L. Gondian has received the title of Lord by marrying Lady Ferella. But he is much better known for being an innovative and succesful travelling scholar than for his petty title. He has written several books on his studies, and has specialized on the field of folklore and superstitions. He, like Hollan, has come to the Beryll to apply for the open position of Creative, and many scholars and visitors are curious to meet the reputable traveller. Students: Delorian Merinto, Discipulus (17), Player: Marika N. Delorian is the son of Uskor and Anamella Merinto, which probably makes him a heir of the succesful Merinto trading company. For the moment, however, he is studying at the Beryll, though with modest results, according to his teachers. Marcus Kavarro, Studiosus (22), Player: Maiju Reiman (DEBRIEF!) Marcus comes from a family that has climbed up the social stairs for generation after generation, and has himself proven an ambitious and clever student. He is, for the moment, rather close to becoming a Magister himself. Rickard, Discipulus (18), Player: Mika Metsätähti Rickard is a scholarship student with a humble background but sharp wits and a strong will to learn and understand. He doesn't often seek the company of other students, but has instead drawn the attention of many teachers by his fast progress. However, when it comes to dress and manners, Rickard is nowhere near his high-born classmates. Valendarion Irranior, Discipulus (18), Player: Valendarion is the Prince of Tervaslinna, and apparently rather proud of the fact that he one day will become a count. His high position in the society has occassionally given him some privileges in the Academy as well, but not from every teacher or class mate. He seemst to be something of a leader of the noble students of the Beryll. Ilmialla Irranior, Discipulus (18), Player: Noora Hirvonen Valendarion's slightly younger twin sister, Lady of Tervaslinna, who doesn't seem to get at all well along with her brother. Besides that, she seems a very ambitious and talented student Arrus Ferrion, Discipulus (19), Player: Katri A baronial Prince, Arrus has been studying at the Beryll three years now. Especially in the beginning he showed some promising talent, but lately there has been little progress. Arrus is often seen in the company of Valendarion and his sister Ilmialla. Guests: Merchant Uskor Merinto (42) Player: Kautsu Merchant Merinto is one of the three brothers who owns the succesful Merinto Trading Company. Uskor is one of the richest merchants of Silverlake, knowing for taking risks and usually winning on them. He is mainly trading different fabrics from rough wool to finest silks, but he has contacts to all kinds of trade and traders. His only son, Delorian Merinto, is currently studying at the Beryll. Rouva Anamella Merinto (44) Player: Saija J. Mrs. Merinto is the wife of Merchant Uskor Merinto, but she doesn't seem to have much to do with her husband's trade. Instead she has often been seen at open lectures in the Beryll - clearly the woman wants to educate herself, which is rather rare but not unheard of. Mother to only one child, her son Delorian Merinto, who studies at the Beryll. Dalaneries Mereveila, Countess of Silverlake (Hopiajärven kreivitär) (39) Player: Jenni Leivo Countess Mereveila is the highest ranking noble for miles and miles, and famous for leading a glorious court in her palace. She is rarely seen among the commoners, at least without being surrounded by her court, but she is known to support the Beryll academy with a considerable amount of money yearly. There are all kinds of rumours about Her Unmarried Ladyship who has never produced an heir to her family and who apparently has had one lover after the other, but whether they all are true is hard to tell. However, thinking of what a rich and powerful lady like her does all day and what wonders she has in her beautiful palace gives the commoners something to do during their idle moments. Della Mirro, (23), Player: Pelaaja puuttuu toistaiseksi... The beautiful wife of the visiting doctor Hollan Mirro. She is a face well known in the high society of Silverlake, known for her perfect manners and elegant dresses. Many wonder how she has ended up with the rather excentric scholar. Lady Ferella Corwen (41), Player: Category:symposium Category:Intime